


Special Circumstances

by wereleopard58



Series: Evil Authors day [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are exceptional in their own way.  It causes them problems when they try to connect with other people.  That all changes when they meet up in the McGarrett garage.  This is AU; the world is slightly different</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Special Connection

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Warning: SLASH, if you don't like m/m don't read and then criticise it. You have been warned. Everyone else enjoy

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0

Summary: Danny and Steve are exceptional in their own way. It causes them problems when they try to connect with other people. That all changes when they meet up in the McGarrett garage. This is au; the world is slightly different g.

Feedback is always welcome.

Chapter One

Danny stared out of the window of his shitty apartment. He hated being in this sun drenched hell. He longed to be home with his family. Their voices were a comfort it helped him manage to get through every single day. Then that had all changed when he and Rachel divorced. She always said it was his work, but he knew the truth. He heard the truth as Rachel shouted at him. It screamed through his mind FREAK.

Danny could feel the fear that their daughter would be like him. At first Rachel had thought it was cool, the things he could do. She made him do tricks like he was a Vegas act, but that had changed. Rachel realised that if Danny wanted to he could know everything she was thinking. That she could never hide anything from him. He would never do that, but Rachel never believed him. It was something he would never do. Danny did everything he could to block those voices out. Sometimes exceptionally strong emotions no matter what shield he had in place would blow straight through. It was worse, when his emotions were high as well. There was no chance of saving their marriage after that.

He was grateful that Gracie didn't mind. That she loved him with everything that she was. Gracie knew that her father would never violate the privacy of her mind. Sometimes accidents happened, and he would receive a random thought. They had made an agreement as soon as she could understand what he was. Any stray thoughts, unless it was a real danger, it wouldn't be used against her. You couldn't control those. So far Danny had been thrilled, that the occasional stray thoughts he caught, especially in anger had never thought of him as different.

Now here he was in Hawaii. Rachel and Stan were not happy that he had followed them. Danny didn't care, his daughter was here, and that was where he was going to be. With a deep breath, Danny closed his eyes and concentrated. He made sure that his shield was up, once he had checked to make sure there were no holes he was ready to start the day.

It was a murder case. His first point of call was the McGarrett House.

XXXXX

Steve wandered around his house looking for clues, take note of everything that was different. He looked for something that his dad didn't or wouldn't do. The word 'Champ' still echoed in his head. For once in his life, he wished that he could feel his dad again. Even if it were for just one moment, so he could actually find out how his dad felt about him.

That was when he saw it the red tool box with the word champ on it. This had to be what the message was about. Steve could feel it this was the clue he needed to whatever his dad had rambled on about. He opened it and took a look inside. Steve frowned at the contents. He had no idea what this was all about, but there was obviously something that was going on. He lifted the tape recorder and pressed play. Steve's heart ached as he heard his dad's voice. He shook his head and utterly closed down on those emotions. He didn't have time for it. That was when he heard it a noise, but there was something more there. Something different, it was like nothing he felt before. It felt as if it were love, pure and simple. He had never known a feeling could be like this. It was unconditional love. It was the most soothing thing he had ever felt. It felt as if it already a part of him that they were the same.

XXXXX

Danny walked into the house, he had been here before. He wanted to make sure that he hadn't missed anything. That was when he heard it, a voice, and a recorded voice in the garage. From what he knew, there wasn't supposed to be anyone else here. He pulled out his gun and headed towards the noise. That was when something strange happened. The voices he heard faded out ever so slightly. All he wanted to do was to reach out mentally and envelop himself in that shroud of peacefulness that he could feel. As he walked, Danny was concentrating on his mind, and not what he was doing. That was when he kicked a chair slightly as he walked past it.

Danny shook his head he had to get back in the game. He locked his mind down tight and moved closer to the garage and what or whoever held the sensory nirvana Danny had felt.

XXXXXX

Steve turned and immediately pulls out his gun. He is frozen to the spot as another man appeared. Then the man looked at him, and he fell into a pair of stunning deep blue eyes.

XXXXX

Danny held his gun tightly; he managed to keep his jaw from dropping. There stood a man, an attractive man holding a weapon on him. He didn't feel afraid, he felt as if there were a connection between them, and that terrified him even more.

'Don't move!' Danny called out.

'Who the hell are you?' The stranger glared at him. His own gun pointed at Danny, the stranger's hand steady.

'Who the hell are you?' Danny responded. He was investigating a murder; he was supposed to be here. Deep down he prayed that this man was not going to be one of the bad guys.

XXXXX

Attached to those perfect blue eyes was a shorter man. A man that was built it was obvious the way his shirt clung to his chest.

If this man were involved in the murder of his father, no matter what he felt Steve would make him pay.

'Commander Steve McGarrett.' Steve replied they were getting nowhere fast. He needed info on who this man was.

'Detective Danny Williams, Honolulu PD.' The blonde haired man replied.

Both men felt something in them relax. The connection between them reached out and wrapped around each of them. It bound them together.

TBC


	2. Two

N/B Sorry for the delay, but a challenge, and my pain decided to become excruciating. I hope you enjoy it. This one is for Nieceyluvsfanfic

Chapter Two

Steve sat on the lanai and stared out at the ocean. He'd kept his emotion in check for so long, he didn't know any other way anymore. It made people nervous when they found out you could sense what they feel, or even worse project emotions onto them. It had been hard for him, and he couldn't imagine what it would have been like for Danny. Feeling someone's emotions was one thing, but actually being able to read their thoughts, to enter someone's mind. Steve shuddered at the thought of it. The people he chased just being able to sense how much the enjoyed the pain and suffering. He would never want to enter any of their minds.

He sighed as once again his thoughts brought him back to the man he was trying to forget. There was clearly a connection, and he had never felt so safe before. What the hell was he going to do? Steve had never been attracted to a man before, ever. What was it about this short, blue-eyed cop from New Jersey that got him so twisted up inside.

When he went to live with his aunt on the mainland, Steve found out the reason he was sent to her, was because she was empathic. She wasn't as strong as he was, but he guessed his dad had wanted someone who kind of understood. Aunt Linda had told him that there was a special someone out there. There was a person who had been created just for him. She said Steve would know when they met that he would feel it. His ability would feel it. Steve thought she was full of crap, but deep down he always hoped it was true. As he got older, and people entered and left his life he had started to think that maybe he was unlovable.

Then, he had met Catherine, she was wonderful. His mind told him that this was the one, but something in his heart stopped him telling her about his gifts. They had an on and off thing. Steve had finally decided after he found out who murdered his father, he would bring her here and tell her. He had prepared himself for that. Then fate had stuck Danny 'fucking' Williams right in the way. It was everything and more that his Aunt had said. His empathic ability didn't see Danny as someone else. It treated them as one person, and not two people who had just met.

'What the fuck am I going to do?' He muttered to himself.

Catherine had sent text and emails about coming here to visit for her next shore leave. That was when he had been going to tell her. He couldn't do that now. Steve didn't want to bring her all the way here to tell her it was over either. No matter what happened with Danny, he couldn't be in a relationship with her. Not when everything in his body called out for someone else. He would have to give her a call and tell her. Steve would explain why he did it on the phone instead of in person. She was going to hate him.

XXXXX

Danny never had the urge actually to reach out and connect with someone before. He wanted them to touch mind to mind. He knew that it would be a soothing and not suffering like it usually was. Danny kept his abilities under control every time Steve came near him. He stared out at the ocean and took a deep breath. Danny felt the Steve come closer and closer. When Danny turned and looked at him lust rushed through his body like a tsunami. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his body under control. Not that it mattered; Steve was an empath after all. Strong emotions could get through barriers, and the passion he felt was certainly a strong emotion.

Steve just stared at the shorter man. The attraction that he suddenly felt blind-sided him for a moment. He had never had that strong a response from anybody before. He knew that he wasn't bad looking, and his body was in excellent condition due to his training. Steve ducked his head and blushed.

'I'm sorry.' Danny muttered, 'but you...' He waved his hand up and down as he indicated Steve's body.

Steve smiled at him, he couldn't help himself. His empathic abilities reached out to its oasis.

Danny smiled back; with Steve looking at him like that, it made him even more beautiful. There was no other word for him. Beautiful. He wanted the other man to understand. Without thinking about it, he reached out his mind to the other man. Danny couldn't help it. As their abilities, and hands touched the world came crashing in around them, and their minds fell into oblivion. As soon as their minds closed down, their bodies followed, and they fell to the ground unconscious.

TBC


	3. Three

New chapter as requested by PM and on Facebook. You can follow me on Twitter and Facebook wereleopard58. Please come join, and chat. If you let me know you are on MSN tell me and I'll load it up.

Chapter Three

Chin and Kono had decided to go and see Steve. If he was around they were going to ask him to invite Danny to his place. The team was new, and they needed to get use to the different personalities. They had to be able to work with each other over a long period of time. They would be in close quarters with just the four of them as company. The cousins thought that an informal get together would be the best way to do this.

Kono knocked on Steve's door, but there was no answer.

'He might be around the back or even swimming.' Chin muttered as he headed around the back. His cousin was close on his heels, as they walked around. They made their way down the grass garden, and they looked down at the ocean.

Kono pointed at two bodies that lay on the beach. They both ran down from the garden, and onto the sand. They both moved as fast as they could to the two figures that they could finally make out as Steve and Danny. Chin pulled out his cell, and called for an ambulance as they reached their team-mates.

Kono dropped to her knees and felt for a pulse in Danny's neck. 'Got one, and it's strong.'

Chin did the same thing for Steve. 'Same here.' They both looked at the unconscious men and couldn't see any kind of trauma. That was when they looked around the bodies. There was nothing here that suggested they had been attacked.

'What the hell happened out here Cuz?' Kono wanted to know. Chin just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea, they would only find out when the two men woke up. That was if they knew or remembered the events. It wasn't long before they could hear the sirens from the ambulance. They could breathe a little easier because Danny and Steve now would get the help they needed.

XXXXX

Cath smiled as she looked around. Steve hadn't called her back about the visit she mentioned. She had then been given some days off earlier than expected. So, here she was. Cath couldn't wait to surprise him. They had been become closer and closer. She felt as if a change was soon going to happen. It may mean her taking the request to transfer here to Hawaii. It was something she was seriously had looked at. First things first, she had to work out if that was something Steve wanted, was he going to remain here on a permanent basis.

She pulled the cell from her pocket and pressed speed dial one. Cath frowned as the male who had answered was definitely not Steve. 'Where's Steve?'

'Why do you want to know?' The voice replied.

Cath sighed. 'I'm his girlfriend and I've just arrived in O'ahu.'

'He is in the hospital.' The voice replied softly.

Cath grabbed a pen and her notebook from her bag and wrote down all the details on where she had to go. 'My name is Catherine Rollins, who are you? So I know who to ask for.'

'I'm Chin Ho Kelly, I work with Steve.' Chin explained. 'I'll talk to you when you arrive.'

XXXXX

Kono waited until Chin put the cell down. 'Who was it?'

'It was Steve's girlfriend, a Catherine Rollins.'

'His girlfriend, but I though he and Danny, you know.' Kono's face frowned in confusion.

'There was definitely something between them, an attraction at least. I guess that is the way it will stay. I'll head to the main waiting room so I'll know when she arrives.'

'How will you know what she looks like? Did she give you a description?' Kono wanted to know

Chin grinned as he grabbed the cell, pressed a few buttons and then turned it. Kono shook her head, at the image of a dark haired woman on the screen of the phone.

XXXXX

Chin continued to pace, and he would stop and stare at every dark-haired woman that came in. That was until he finally saw her.

'Ms Rollins?' He waited for her to nod. 'I'm Chin Ho Kelly, if you'd like to follow me.'

Catherine followed him without a word. She would ask the questions once she got there.

XXXXX

Danny's and Steve's minds reached out to each other even in their unconscious states. Images of their pasts flittered between the two, with the emotions following close behind. Memories danced behind the eyelids of both men. There were memories of Steve arguing with his father, his mother's death, going to Annapolis, becoming a SEAL, the death of Freddie and of his father, and then finally the image of when he met Danny for the first time. Danny's were of him boxing, getting into the police academy, meeting Rachel, their wedding, the death of his partner, the birth of Grace, the divorce, and finally being in Hawaii and the first time he met Steve.

The tendrils of their abilities that had connected became even stronger memories and feelings of everything in their lives passed between them. It made them even more linked, more connected than ever before.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Steve slowly began to wake. His whole body ached. His eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up. 'Danny.'

'It's ok Steve.' Catherine put a hand on his shoulder and couldn't hide her shock as he flinched from her touch.

'Sorry, where's Danny?' He mumbled as he settled back in bed, but moved as far away from her as he could. Steve could feel her attraction, it screamed at him. His shields felt very weak at the moment, and he was being bombarded with emotions. With the attraction he could feel the worry flow from her. He felt guilty, but he couldn't be without Danny. With being able to share the other man's memories, and the way their abilities meshed together. There was no way he could be without Danny. Steve just had to find a way to tell Catherine. Even if he couldn't sense her feelings, he would be able to tell. It was written on her face.

Catherine stared at him, her hand still in the air. She couldn't believe that he had moved away from her touch. What had happened while he had been here?

Steve looked up as the door opened and in walked Chin. He smiled now it felt as if he could breathe. Chin's emotions were very much like the aura of the man. It was a very peaceful and zen like quality. As he thought back on it, Steve remembered that he could also be around Kono without too much trouble. It was nothing like being around Danny though.

'Danny's fine Steve, Kono is checking on him now.'

'No, Kono is wheeling the stubborn man in here now.' She muttered as she pushed Danny in.

Danny looked up and glowered at her, which made her smile.

'Are you ok?' Both men asked at the same time, and then smiled at each other.

As soon as Danny was parked beside the bed the two partners reached out so they could grasp each other's hand. Relief ran through their bodies, as their connection wound around them.

Catherine opened and closed her mouth. She had no idea what the hell was going on, and definitely didn't like it. Steve hadn't even acknowledged she was there.

'Steve we need to talk.' Catherine suddenly burst out as she tried to interrupt the two men. They just seem to stare at each other. It was if no one else was in the room with them.

Steve turned to look at her and frowned. 'Hello Catherine, what are you doing here?' He was positive she wasn't due this weekend.

'I came to see you. Why don't I go back to you place and settle in?'

Kono could see that Steve didn't want to be anywhere without Danny. There was definitely more going on here, and she was going to find out what it is. 'Well, as Chin and I are taking care of them, we're doing it at Steve's house.' She shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

'Steve?' Catherine turned away from Kono.

'Sorry Cath, Danny and I both don't have anyone. We also have a lot of work details we have to go over?' Steve silently sent a thanks to Kono for her quick thinking.

Kono frowned as she felt an emotion hit her, it felt different and she didn't understand it.

'Work, what work?' Catherine hated the fact that Steve had moved on in his life without her.

'Why don't I drive you to a hotel so you can settle in?' Chin smiled at her as he gently herded her out of the door.

Kono turned back to them as soon as the door closed. 'I'm going to find your doctor's, and find out when you can be released.' She paused and looked at both men. 'Then the four of us are going to have a long talk. We're a team and need to trust each other.' Kono suddenly turned and left without any reply from the two men.

'She's right, we're going to have to trust them. I have no idea what's going on between us, but we're going to need cover.' Danny spoke bluntly.

'I agree, we also have to be honest about what is between us?' He would rather they do that alone first. So it was going to have to be now.

Danny nodded and took a deep breath. 'I'm a telepath, I can read minds. It's different with you. I shield from everyone as much as I can, but strong thoughts can get through. It feels alien and uncomfortable; people's minds are a mess. Some of them are so disgusting, some of their wants and needs make me sick. With you it feels as if you aren't separate, that you're a part of me. I don't know how to explain it. It's as if….'

'We were meant to meet and be together.' Steve finished off for him. He smiled at Danny's shocked look. 'I feel the same way, but I'm an empath. I struggle with the same things but with feelings. Like you I could shield, but really strong emotions could still get through. It would all came rushing out at me, I felt as if I were drowning in everyone's emotions. When my mom died the grief was so….much. I was being suffocated by it. My dad was the worse, and later he was still hurting but there were so many other emotions. At the time I didn't understand why there was hate, and anger. I was hurt he made us leave, I shouted at him but I was more angry at myself for the relief I felt. My own guilt was something I could barely deal with. Now, I understand he knew that mom had been murdered.'

Danny squeezed Steve's hand. There weren't any words that could make him feel better. 'So, Catherine?'

Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'We were, uhh are seeing each other. Once I was settled here I was going to see if she wanted to transfer here. I was going to tell her about my abilities.'

'What about now? Do you still plan to do that?' Danny wanted to know.

Steve smiled at him. 'No, I'm going to have to tell her it's over. I don't know how to explain it. It wasn't long ago that we were happy. She obviously knows something is going on.' Steve raised their hands that were still wrapped around each other.

'She definitely knows something, and is not a happy person. I don't need any gifts to know that.' Danny chuckled. The door opened and Kono walked back in.

'You're tests are all clear, they can't find anything wrong. I did tell them that Chin and I were keeping an eye on you guys for a couple of days. They are just getting the paperwork together. So, when that is done and Chin is here we can go.'

'Thanks Kono.' Steve grinned at her.

XXXXX

Steve and Danny settled themselves on the couch with a sigh of relief. They both sat in the middle so their bodies touched. It was still very hard for them to be away from each other, and they didn't know why. If this continued it was going to cause so problems for them

Chin went into the kitchen and came out with four bottles of beer. 'I think we all need it. Catherine is not happy. She asked a lot of question about Danny, and your relationship with him.'

Steve shrugged his shoulders. 'We're not even sure what is going on with us.'

'What do you know?' Kono asked.

Danny looked at Steve, who just looked back. The blonde detective shook his head in amusement. It looked like he was the one that was going to have to explain things.

'I'm a telepath, and Steve here is an empath. When we met there was a connection. He helped my shield, to block out the voices. He felt as if he were part of me. It is really hard to explain.'

'Mine is the same as him, but with emotions.' Steve added.

Kono and Chin turned and looked at each other.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

'Have you ever had any help with these abilities?' Chin asked, as both men looked nervous when they explained what they could do.

Steve and Danny glanced at each other in confusion and then turned back to the cousins.

'Why aren't you surprised, either of you?'

Chin chuckled. 'I'll take that as a no. We know people or knew people that had abilities like yours. We would meet up with them as often as we could to help them.'

'Help them, how?' Danny wanted to know.

'You don't suffer when Kono and I are near you, do you?' He watched as both men shook their head. 'We jokingly call ourselves safe harbours. We can connect with people who have abilities, and can help them block out some of the noise. We can't stop all of it; it has helped a few people during times of stress.'

'My mom always said that we had our abilities for a reason, and one day we would find out why.' Kono grinned as she looked at the two men.

'You think we are that reason?' Danny waved his hand between them.

'Yes, I do. I mean seriously you guys meet up, and bond. You meet us; we all seemed to have bonded as well.'

'I think she's right. The four of us were always meant to meet, just like the two of you were destined to be together. I know you'll need to sleep on it, but Kono and I would be honoured if you both connected with us. In this business you two are both going to get overwhelmed and will probably need us. Think it over, sleep on it, and discuss it. We won't be upset if you say no, or not now. We're still a team no matter what.'

'Ok we'll talk about it and let you both know. Thank you for being honest and not treating us as if we're freaks.' Steve paused for a moment.' Do you think we could talk to some of those people who are like us?'

'I'll find out for you. I'm sure it will be fine, they'd be privileged to help you in any way they can.'

'That would be great.' Steve stood and looked at his team. 'How about I fire up the grill and we have some food?'

'Do we need to go out for anything?' Danny asked.

Steve blushed ever so slightly. 'No, I had planned on asking everyone round for a team BBQ so we could get to know each other. Then Danny turned up and we ended up in hospital.' He turned to look at Chin and Kono. 'Why were the two of you here anyway?'

'The same reason actually, we're a small team and are going to be in each other's pockets. We thought that getting to know each other would be a good idea. We just never expected it to be like this though.' Kono grinned.

'Okay, then this is the first official team get together.' Steve went to walk out to the back garden when there was a knock at the door. 'It's Catherine.'

The three of them turned to look at him.

'How do you know that?' Chin asked.

'I've known Catherine a long time, each person feels different if I concentrate. With people I know well I memorise them.' Steve explained.

'You're a control freak why doesn't that surprise me?' Danny just laughed at Steve's pout. 'You'd better answer the door lover boy.'

'You're not funny Danny, you do know that right?' Steve muttered as he walked towards the front door.

'What do you know, I'm fucking hilarious.'

Chin and Kono both burst out laughing, Steve joined in as he opened the door to his soon to be ex-girlfriend. She was going to kill him.

'Hello Steve, I thought we should catch up. A lot of things have obviously happened for you.' Catherine smiled at him it fell when she saw the others. This was the first time that she had felt the outsider with Steve. The two of them had a long history, and lots of private jokes that many people felt a little uncomfortable. Catherine had thought that it would always be like that, that the two of them would be completely in sync with the other. Now, that had changed with this group. She was the one that was out of sync with him, and she didn't like it one little bit. They had started to build something good together, a future, and that could still happen. There was no doubt in her mind that the two of them belonged together. She just had to remind him of that, and once she had there was no doubt in her mind things would go back to how they were.

Steve frowned, he expected the confusion, the fear, and worry, but what he didn't understand was the confidence he felt.

Danny moved closer to Chin and Kono, he didn't want to read anything from either Steve or Catherine. If this worked he was definitely up for connecting with these two. The cousins knew what he was doing. Kono grabbed hold of his hand, and Chin placed his on Danny's back.

Catherine looked confused as Danny moved. Steve turned and smiled at him. He knew what the other man had done. If things had been reversed he would have done the same thing.

'Ummm ok, I can talk while I get the barbeque set up.' Steve headed out towards the back.

Catherine followed him, but didn't like the fact that he hadn't asked if she wanted to stay and eat with them.

'Thank you both.' Danny whispered when Catherine and Steve disappeared.

'Did it help?' Kono asked.

'Yes it did. It blocked any strong thoughts from Catherine. I felt them when she arrived. As much as I'd like to know what she was thinking, I would never abuse my abilities like that. Catherine has landed in something. Its obvious things have changed, but she doesn't know why. The last time she saw Steve they were looking at building something together and now this.'

'You're a good man Daniel Williams.' Chin smiled at him.

'My mother would be pleased to hear that.' Danny chuckled.

'Well, if I ever get to talk to her, I will let her know.'

XXXXX

'Steve, what's going on?'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Steve had taken a deep breath before he turned. He couldn't tell her about his abilities. He had no idea how she would react to that and being dumped. If he did mention what he could do, it would put pressure and suspicion onto Danny. Catherine was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

'Steve?' Catherine repeated she knew that something was going on. She hoped to get more if she led up to it. 'So what's this new job?'

Steve relaxed a little work was something he could talk about. 'With the murder of my father, the governor approached me about setting up and running a task force. It will deal with high priority cases. We'll also have a lot more leeway than the HPD has.'

Catherine frowned at him. He'd made all these decisions without asking her. 'What about the Navy?' It had always been his life.

'I've transferred to the reserves.'

She couldn't believe that this was the first-time hearing about this. Weren't they supposed to have something special? 'When did you decide all this?'

'I was here, and I couldn't find out about where they were on the murder of my father I was angry. I knew then that not only did I need to know, but I also wanted to be the one to catch the killer. I knew who it was, but just knowing wasn't enough. I want to get every single person involved whether they got Hess onto the island, gave him sanctuary or a gun. I want them all.' Steve stopped as he felt his nails digging into his palms. He forced himself to calm down. 'I may have not been here in years, but Hawaii is my home. I want to keep it safe in my dad's memory.'

'I guess I understand. I just wish you spoke to me about it beforehand.'

'Cath, this is my life.' He watched as she bristled. 'I needed to make this decision on my own without any influence from anyone.'

'I would never…..'

'I know you wouldn't, not intentionally. What you thought or wanted would still come out. It's only been a few days and a lot has happened.'

'A few days?' What had occurred for the two men to be so close over such a short time?

'Danny was the cop investigating his murder.' Steve smiled at the memory of their first meeting. It suddenly faded, when he knew he had to tell her now. 'Cath…'

She jumped in afraid of what was coming next and hoping she could barge through it and that they would still be together at the end. 'I could come and….'

'No Cath.' Steve interrupted her, his voice gentle. 'You're not blind. You've seen how I am with Danny.'

'So did you sleep with him straightaway?' Cath was livid, everything she had wanted, had dreamed of was being snatched away.

'What? No, I haven't slept with him. We haven't done anything. I wouldn't not with telling you that we couldn't see each other anymore.' Steve winced as he blurted it out. 'I didn't mean to say it quite like that.' He ran a hand through his short dark hair.

'Steve, please don't.'

'I wasn't sure how I was going to tell you. I didn't want to do it over the phone, and I also didn't want to string you along until you came to visit. Either way it doesn't come across that well.'

'I kind of made that decision for you, didn't I.' Cath sniffed as the tears started to fall. 'Why? I thought we had something good?'

'We did, I thought I loved you as much as I could love anyone. I guessed I thought that this was the way it was supposed to feel. Then I met Danny, we had a connection straightaway. I wanted to be with him, to take care of him, and for him to take care of me. I need to have him in my life. Now that I have him here I can't let him go.'

'You bastard.' Cath sobbed and ran into the house. She ran straight to Danny and slapped him. 'Are you happy now that you stole the man I love?'

'Cath he didn't.' Steve rushed to Danny's side.

She watched as he reached out and gently touched the redness from her slap. With another sob, she turned and ran out. Cath climbed into her rented vehicle and sped off.

'Well, she took that well.' Danny muttered and then turned to Steve. 'Did you tell her or imply that we'd…' Danny waved his hand between them.

Steve stared at him in confusion, until it suddenly hit him what Danny meant. 'No, I told her nothing had happened between us.'

'She's not going to believe that.' Kono added. 'Two reasons really, no one likes to be dumped, and in her mind she is going to create all kinds of scenarios, that lead to number two. She doesn't know about your abilities and look how you two have already bonded. You are more connected than to people who just met days ago. Catherine doesn't have all the pieces, and I understand why she can't. All she can do is make sense of it with what she knows.'

'I'm sorry Steve I know you had a good thing with her.' Danny looked down at his hands.

Steve lifted the other man's chin so they were looking at each other. 'I'm not. If I hadn't you, there would always be something missing. I would have never been entirely happy. I will never regret meeting you.'

'I feel the same way.' Their connection just kept getting stronger; they could also feel the pull to the cousins.

'We'll leave you two to bond. The team get together can happen another day.' Chin quickly checked on the barbeque to make sure it was out. It seemed that Steve hadn't started it due to his conversation.

Chin walked back into the house and saw that Steve and Danny had not moved. They still stood there and stared at each other. That wouldn't last for long, even if they were there. He preferred not to be around them when the bonding urge hit them hard. He grabbed Kono's arm and dragged her out of the building.

'Chin, they're just getting to the good stuff.' She whined.

As soon as the door closed Steve pulled Danny into his arms and kissed him.

By the time, the two men had made it to Steve's bedroom they were both naked.

'I don't have anything to do this properly.' Steve mumbled against Danny's mouth.

'That's fine, I don't care. Just please touch me.' Danny groaned as Steve's hand wrapped around his cock and began to pump.

Danny reached over and took hold of Steve's hard shaft and started to work his hand up and down it. They couldn't drag their mouths away from each other. They stood there and stroked each other. It had been so long since Danny had any sexual contact he could feel his body priming itself to come. He tore his mouth away from Steve's and shouted his name. Streams of white ribbons splattered over their stomachs and hands. It didn't take Steve long to follow and the result of his orgasm adding to the mess.

'Jesus, you're trying to kill me.' Danny muttered as his head rested on Steve's shoulder.

'Wait until we get supplies.' Steve chuckled.

XXXXX

Catherine sat in the bar of the hotel she was staying in having a drink. She was at a loss what to do. Steve said it was over, but it didn't seem finished to her. He had only known Danny for a couple of days, whatever they had or thought they had could end just as suddenly.

'Cath? Catherine Rollins?' A male voice came from next to her.

Cath turned and then suddenly smiled. 'Billy, hey.' She reached out and hugged him.

She was glad to see a friendly face. That was something she desperately needed at the moment. The two of them had dated for a while. It had been when she and Steve had split up. Steve had known all about Billy and he'd never been jealous. That should have been a warning sign. Cath felt as if she had too much invested with Steve to give up on them this quickly. She was a fighter after all.

'What's up?' Billy could see that she was upset about something.

'Steve's dumped me. I can't just let him go. I love him, and I know he loves me. He just has to realise it.'

Billy wasn't really shocked that Steve had ended their relationship. He'd never seemed that in love with her. Cath was fun, but a little high maintenance. She also liked to know everything, and became jealous very quickly. You could deal with someone like that if you truly loved them.

'What happened?' They were still friends so he would try and cheer her up. She would realise that just because you loved someone, it did not mean that they returned those feelings.

'Steve met this guy Danny a few days ago. Steve thinks they connected and are meant to be together. He's also transferred to the reserves without discussing it with me. This Danny's a cop, and they're going to be partners in a new task force. What does Steve know about being a cop?'

Billy managed to keep the surprised look of his face at the news of Steve with a guy. If he'd known, Steve swung both ways he might have tried something years ago. He was also very interested in meeting this cop that had grabbed the SEALs attention.

'Cath, why don't I go and see Steve tomorrow? Then I can talk to him and see how the two of them interact. I'll come back and tell you about it?' He offered it was more for his own curiosity than to help her. Cath would understand one day. This Danny apparently already meant a lot to Steve.

'You'll do that for me?' Catherine waited for Billy to nod, and then she pulled him into a tight hug.

XXXXX

Steve was on the lanai when he heard a familiar voice. It was someone he hadn't seen in years. He turned around to see Billy walking towards him.

'Billy, it's been a long time man. What the hell are you doing here?'

'I bumped into Catherine last night. She told me about you dumping her. Steve she hasn't given up on you yet. I thought I would come and warn you.'

'I appreciate that.' The two men shook hands.

'So where's this cute cop you've dumped Cath for?' Billy smirked at Steve.

'Hey Steve I was thinking….' Danny walked out of the house in just his slacks. He looked up to see that they weren't alone. 'Oh, I didn't know you had company. I can go back inside?'

'Don't be silly Danny. Danny this is Billy, Billy this is Danny.'

Billy walked over in a bit of a daze. When Cath had talked about Danny, he didn't know what to expect. He never expected this gorgeous, tanned and muscular man.

'Hey Danny.' Billy's lips felt dry. His tongue slipped out and wet them.

He'd had hold of Danny's hand and eyed the cop very carefully. His eyes fell to that muscular, broad chest dusted with hair.

Steve stared at them for a moment. That was when he noticed how Billy looked at Danny. He could also feel the sexual desire flowing from the former SEAL. There was so much lust flowing from him it felt as if Steve were going to drown in it. Billy wanted Danny, his Danny.

Billy suddenly jumped when a large hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. When Billy turned and looked at Steve all he could see was anger that was aimed at him.

'Danny's mine.' He growled.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Billy raised his hands up in the air, surrendering to McGarrett. He slowly took a couple of steps backwards. 'Whoa there cowboy, I mean no harm. I come in peace.'

Danny moved to stand next to Steve and then elbowed him in his taut stomach.

Steve winced at the slight and sudden pain in his gut. The thing that made him wince was the mental yelling Danny was doing. 'I'm sorry Billy. This thing between me and Danny is new, and now with the problems with Cat on top of it all has me a little on edge.' He tried to explain without bringing in their abilities and how they've bonded with each other. For people who knew him this looked completely out of character.

'It's fine, weird, but fine. I've never seen you like this before.' Billy smirked at the now blushing SEAL.

'I've never felt like this before.' Steve turned and looked at the man who had changed his world upside down. His whole world now was all about Danny. Where once before the Navy had filled up some of the empty space that was within him. It was now filled by one blonde haired, blue-eyed muscular detective.

'Cath's not going to give this up. She likes to be the centre of attention. When it comes to her, your world has to revolve around her. That's what Cath thought when she was with you. All you had Steve was the Navy and her. It suited her needs perfectly. Apart from Freddie you never really let anyone else get close to you. Danny's come along and blown that completely out of the water. She's a very jealous and possessive woman.'

'Was that why it didn't work between the two of you?' Steve asked he had also wondered why they had split up.

Danny's eyes widened; his mouth fell open. 'So you both dated her?' He waved his hand between the two men.

Billy chuckled. 'Yes, we both dated her and no that wasn't the reason it didn't work.' His gaze went from the hot blonde to the brooding SEAL. 'I didn't love her, not how she wanted to be loved. I couldn't Cath was too high maintenance. There was another reason though.'

'And that reason was?' Danny was curious it was one of the reasons he became a detective.

'She still wanted Steve. He was everything she wanted.' Billy shrugged his shoulders. 'I'll try and get some more time for you guys. I'll also try and find out what she has planned. Cath may feel like a woman scorned, but she still works for Naval Intelligence. Please be careful for now.'

'Why are you doing this Billy?' Steve had worked well with Billy. They had been friendly, but not what you would call actual friends.

'If anyone deserves to be happy it's you. You're also not the first one that Cath had made pay for leaving her. I couldn't, no I didn't do anything back then. I can make up for that mistake I made. 'Sadness covered Billy's normally happy look.

'Thank you.' Danny placed a hand on Billy's shoulder.

He turned to look shyly at Danny. 'I haven't done anything yet.'

'No, but you're willing to, that means a lot.' The diminutive detective walked over to Steve. 'We need to tell Chin and Kono.' They were both in complete agreement in keeping the rest of the team in the loop.

Billy could see that he was missing something, but there was one thing that's completely clear to him. 'You've found yourself a family haven't you?'

Steve smiled brightly. 'Yes I have and not just with Danny.'

'I'll head back to see Cath; I'll let you know what happens. Bye Steve, Danny.' He waved at them as he walked away, and around the house.

'He wants you.' Steve growled. 'The lust is coming from him in waves every time he looked at you.'

'That might be true Steve, but I have no interest in him. If I could sense people's emotions, I would be drowning in what men and women throughout when you walk past. I would hate to think what it would be like if you were shirtless.'

'You're being ridiculous Danny.'

'I would tell you to use your abilities when you're out and about, but it would overwhelm you.'

Steve quickly nodded. The last thing he wanted to found out was who was attracted to him. He shuddered at the thought of it being someone like the governor or the Hess brothers. This was something that had never occurred to him before; he could kill Danny for putting it in his head now.

'I'll play nice with Billy.' Steve promised. He had been tempted to find out if Billy had been honest, but he was glad he hadn't.

'You'd better McGarrett, or you'll really be in the doghouse.' Danny paused for a moment. 'I truly think that he wants to help us.'

Steve nodded quickly he did get the same feeling from his ex-team-mate.

XXXXX

Cath lay out on the lounger, a cocktail in her hand. She was in paradise, but instead of a smile, a frown covered her pretty face. Suddenly a shadow fell over her. Someone had blocked those beams of sunlight that had been hitting her pale skin.

'What the hell…' She stopped as soon as she saw who it was. 'Billy, have a seat?' She couldn't wait for the intel he had collected, but she wouldn't rush it. 'Would you like a drink?'

'No thanks Cath.' He sat down on the lounger next to her.

'Well, what did you find out? What do you think?'

'I haven't got a read on Danny yet, or their relationship. I'll need to spend a little more time with them to get a full picture. When it's not so suspicious of me asking questions about you, I'll ask him honestly about what he feels about you.'

'Do you think that will work? Will he tell you?' Cath waited until he nodded. 'I have to go back to the ship soon. I won't be around to remind Steve of how he feels about me. He needs to see me to show that the attraction between us is still there.' She murmured to herself. Her face suddenly scrunched up in anger; red blotches appeared on her white skin. 'He might use this time to move one. He can't do that. I'll make him pay first.

Billy really didn't like the sound of that. 'What are you thinking of doing?'

'Well, at the moment DADT is still around, it may not be for much longer. Would he choose Danny over his career?'

'Cath.'

She continued to talk; she hadn't even heard him call her name. 'I wonder how his superior officers would feel if they found out he was involved in a homosexual relationship.'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Billy knew that he had to speak to Steve and Danny straight away. He didn't think that Catherine would wait around. He had a little time; he knew that she wouldn't do anything until she was back on the ship.

'Steve, Danny?' Billy called out as he walked around to the back of the house.

'Hey Billy,' Danny suddenly frowned at the look on the other man's face. 'What's wrong?'

Billy couldn't help but stare at the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. If only he had met him sooner.

'Hey, what's going on?' Steve's voice was cold. He hated feeling like this as if there were something incomplete about him.

'Steve, Danny you've got a problem with Cath, a big on.'

'What is it?' Steve couldn't believe that Cath was causing all these problems just because he didn't want her.

'She's going to let the Navy know that you're in a…..' Billy thought the best way to phrase it, 'same-sex relationship.'

Danny's eyes shot straight to Steve's; DADT was still a part of the Navy. It could ruin the man he loved. Steve just froze he didn't know what to do.

'Steve,' Danny whispered, all he wanted to do was to reach out and pull Steve into his arms.

'I'm sorry Danny, I thought you should know. I came here straight away. I don't think she'll do anything until she can get a secure line and privacy. She'll do it back on the Enterprise.'

'You did the right thing. I think you'd better go.' Danny smiled sadly at him.

'Okay, if you need me to do anything just let me know.' He handed Danny his card.

Danny waits until he hears Billy's car drive away, and then he finally walks over to Steve. 'We'll just be work partners, and friends, nothing else.'

Steve's eyes suddenly snap up to his. 'I need you, Danny. I don't want you ever to think that you're second best.'

'I know I'm not second best.' He reaches his hand out and takes hold of his partner's wrist. 'The Navy also means a lot to you, so let's just play it by ear now and remain friends for now. We have just met after all.'

'I don't like it, Danny.'

'Why am I not surprised, but you will go along with it right?'

'Right, for now. You do realise that I am not going to get back with Catherine, more so after all this. I won't be with anyone until we can sort things out between us and be together.' Steve drags Danny into his house. He hates feeling this paranoid. Once they're in the building, he pulls the shorter man into his arms and kisses him. The tongues are teasing and testing to find out what the others like. They stood memorising every little detail. 'The only person I want to be with is you.'

'You're the one I want to be with as well.' Danny reluctantly pulled away, his tongue running over his lips. 'I'll see you tomorrow at work.'

'Yeah, tomorrow.' His hands clutched at his sides. He forced them to stay there and not pull the other man back into his arms. It felt as if he was being ripped in two.

XXXXX

Kono and Chin both had given Danny and Steve a glare before they both headed out on a case.

'They're not happy with us being together.' Steve uttered casually.

'Yeah well, it's not their lives. They can be as unhappy as they like about it.' Danny paused for a moment. 'You've got that training thing at the base today, don't you?'

'Yeah, I do.'

'I'll give you a lift. Give me a call when you're finished.'

'I can go and get my truck.' Steve offered.

'Nah, that's back at your place. It's not a problem.'

'Thanks, Danny; contact me if you get a case.'

'I will, come on Super SEAL; we can't allow your skills to become rusty, can we?'

'Those skills of mine are going to keep your ass out of the fire.'

'McGarrett, you and your skills will be the reason my ass is in the fire in the first place.' Danny muttered as they walked out.

XXXXX

Steve turned away from the three SEALs he had been laughing with as soon as he heard the Camaro.

'Who's that, the wife?' Mack chuckled.

'No, it's Danny, my partner at Five-0. He gave me a lift in from work this morning.' Steve smiled and kept his gaze on his friend as he climbed out of the car. That was when it hit him. Lust and it wasn't coming from him. He turned back to the three men, and it was coming from Jim, the youngest one. Jim wanted his partner desperately. He could feel Danny's concern reach out to him. He knew that he would have to learn to hide these reactions better until they could be together.

'So Steve, are you ready to go?' Danny asked as he twirled his car-keys around his finger.

'Yeah, I'm ready.' He was about to make an excuse so they could leave when Jim spoke up.

'Steve's coming out for a drink with us, why don't you come along?' Jim's eyes wandered hungrily down Danny's body.

'Sorry, I already have plans. I do need to catch Steve up with what's happened today, how about I drop him off?'

'That sounds good.' Steve replied quickly, he desperately wanted Danny away from the other SEALs. 'I know where they're going.' He grabbed hold of the car keys as he walked past.

'It's a shame, a real shame you can't join us.' Jim added just before they walked away.

'That was odd right?' Danny asked as they drove away. 'He shouldn't be so blatant about ogling me, or am I missing something?'

'You're right, he should be a lot more careful or that is his career gone. He seriously had a hard-on for you.'

'Oh not this again.' Danny moaned.

'I'm working on it.' Steve scowled at him. 'So update me already.'

'To be honest I just wanted to get you away from killing a baby SEAL. Not a lot has been going on just chasing leads. We're waiting for confirmation on a stash of military weapons that's been stolen.'

'Okay send me a text when you get confirmation, and I wasn't going to kill him.' Steve sniffed in disdain.

'Okay will do, and try not to get too wound up if the sexiness of yours truly comes up.' Danny laughed out aloud.

'I'll deal with you later dear.' He climbed out of the car and waited for Danny to pass him, and gently rubbed his wrist with a finger. Steve could feel Danny shudder under his touch.

Danny climbed into his car, glared at his partner, and drove away. 'A cold shower after one simple touch? This is going to kill me.'

XXXXX

Steve couldn't help but laugh over the story Mack was telling, they all had their humorous ones to tell. He suddenly felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

'Something from the delectable Danny?' Jim leered.

There was something wrong with the way Jim was acting to the man he cared for. There was also the lack of reaction from his friends. Even if they knew about his sexual orientation, they would've wanted him to be more circumspect when around others.

'Yeah, we just had confirmation that some military weapons were stolen.' Steve froze at the sudden change of emotions around him.

XXXXX

Danny stood and started to walk across the office. 'We have nothing new, so I'm going to….' He suddenly screamed and fell to the floor.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

N/B If anyone has read my most recent updates, you know that I've had health problems (more than normal). Sorry if the chapters are short. I just want you to know that I haven't forgotten about any of my stories.

XXXXX

Kono and Chin rushed to Danny's side.

'What's wrong Danny?' Kono asked.

'It's not me, it's Steve. He's unconscious.'

'What exactly did you feel; maybe we can get some clues.' Chin helped move Danny to his office, and sat him in his chair. 'Okay take a deep breath and think back.'

Danny could feel the calmness from the cousin's. He knew it would be stronger once they bonded with their safe harbours. 'He was enjoying himself, and then suddenly the emotions around him changed to suspicion and anger.'

'Who was Steve with, and I wonder what changed?' Kono wondered.

'He was with some SEALs; one of them was acting strangely.' Danny's eyes popped open. 'The stolen military weapons.'

'What do you mean strangely?' Kono asked.

'Okay, I need to explain something so you will understand how we got to the SEAL acting strangely.'

'Okay.' Chin replied.

'We've found out that Catherine doesn't like to lose. She's going to let the Navy know that Steve's in a same-sex relationship. DADT is still enforced. We've decided to remain just friends for now. I'm not going to do anything that will ruin his reputation, and all the good that he's done.'

'That bitch, when I get my hands on her.' Kono snapped.

Danny smiled at her, he was so glad that he had people he trusted to have his back. 'Jim, one of the SEALs was blatantly flirting with me. You can see why we were suspicious after what could happen to Steve.'

'Getting the money from that would mean that they didn't have to work.' Chin added.

Kono looked thoughtful. 'If Steve mentioned that we confirmed they were stolen, that could explain the change in emotions.'

'They're not going to hesitate to kill him.' Danny leant forward and started to take some deep breaths. He tried to stop the panic attack he could feel coming on.

Kono and Chin both reached over and touched him, they sent calming emotions to him.

'When you're ready see if you can contact Steve, or get any idea where he is. We'll also look into these men you met.' Chin indicated for his cousin to keep her hand on Steve, while he went back to the computer table.

'We'll find him Danny.' She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

'I've just found him, his career is keeping us apart and so is an ex-girlfriend. On top of that I might end up losing him to a bunch of criminals.'

XXXXX

Cath knew that Steve would understand what she was planning to do was from them. Once Danny was out of the way, and he no longer had the Navy all his attention would be on her. She couldn't wait to be the centre of his world.

XXXXX

Billy sat out and stared at the beautiful Hawaii scenery. Should he call in some favours to help out Steve? It would put him in Cath's sights and she would not be so kind to those who crossed her. He didn't have a choice, he had to help somehow. It was time to reach out to some people.

XXXXX

Jim sat and stared at McGarrett. 'Do you think it was coincidence that he accidently met with us, or do you think they're onto us?'

'I checked on that, it looks like it was purely a coincidence.' Mack sighed. 'Just our luck.'

'I would definitely say it was lucky.' Jim whispered as he mind wandered.

'You thinking about that other guy aren't you?' Mack shook his head as Jim nodded. 'Get your mind out of your pants.'

'I haven't been laid in ages. Fucking DADT means I have to be careful and can't get as much as I want.'

'Soon you'll get all the sex you need.'

'Mack, I need some now. It'll help clear my mind.' Jim smirked.

'Blondie, won't be willing, find someone else.'

'Mack, I don't need him to be willing. I'll take him anyway I can have him.'

XXXXX

McGarrett turned his head to listen. His gaze became hard at what Jim had planned for Danny. If one finger landed on his partner, Steve would rip him from limb to limb. He might do that anyway for just thinking about Danny like that. He just needed to get out of here.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

N/B Thank you to Syn for betaing this, very much appreciated as always. I also want to thank all you readers for your patience. I will be writing differently in the future, as in the story will be completely handwritten before I start.

XXXXX

Danny just sat there and closed his eyes. He just was hoping to get some kind of clue, anything to tell them where Steve was. His cell rang and vibrated in his pocket. He smiled as he remembered the lame joke about him getting a chip thrill and that was the only reason it was set like that. He glanced at the screen and it was an unknown number.

"Guys." He called out, all their cells were ready to be listened in to, as they had no idea where or if a call would come in, who it would go to. "Williams," he muttered after he accepted the call.

"Hey Danny, its Jim. I met you when you picked up McGarrett."

"Yes, I remember." Danny shrugged his shoulders at his team, this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Well, I was thinking we could meet up and, you know discuss the situation about our mutual friend." The voice lowered, and a sexy tone came across.

"Okay, where do you want to meet?" Danny agreed immediately. He ignored the looks of horror and the way Chin and Kono shook their heads. They weren't happy with him at this moment.

"I'll call you back in an hour. At that point you'll get in your car and I will give you directions. We know what you all look like, if we see them or HPD, well, you last conversation with Steve will be his last." There was a pause. "I look forward to spending some time with you and we can get know each other better, a lot better."

As Chin checked to find out where the call had come from, Danny turned towards them.

"Is it me or did he act like it was a date, one in which he expects me to put out?

"It's not just you brah, you don't think he'll use…"Kono's voice faded off.

"Firstly I am not that type of guy, who does that on a first date." He smiled, but faded when the other two were not amused. "Yes, he'll blackmail me into having sex with him and using Steve as a bargaining chip."

"You really sure about this?" Chin watched Danny very carefully.

"I'm sure; you didn't see how sleazy he was when I met him."

"Well, we're not going to let that happen." Chin's eyes narrowed in determination, the address of the call on the screen.

"Of course we aren't. You two can't follow me; he knows you and it would be too risky. I think using anyone Hawaiian looking would also be asking for trouble." Danny suddenly smiled. "How about Billy, he's an ex-SEAL. He obviously can take care of himself."

"Do you think he'll do it?" Kono's gaze flicked between the two men.

"One way to find out." Danny grabbed his cell and scrolled until he found the number he needed. He hoped that Billy would help. No matter what he would be meeting up with Jim, if it would give everyone else a chance to rescue Steve. The bad guys would also be one man down.

XXXXX

Billy just stared out at the ocean. He'd called everyone he could. Those that were still alive, it had taken some persuasion, but they agreed to act as witnesses against Catherine and what she had done. Then there were those that had died committed suicide. Their families and loved ones had jumped at the chance to get revenge on the woman that had destroyed these people's lives. It seemed most of them had been investigating and collecting evidence on their own. The amount they had shocked him. Some of this Intel had to come from within the Navy, so there were people who disliked what she had done on the inside. The things that Catherine had these men do, the more he investigated it wasn't just ex-lovers, but dirt she had gathered on other people. Billy had no idea how some of them knew about her, and the fact he was looking for information. She seemed to have some kind of side business, selling information. Catherine would be arrested for the blackmail, there was too much evidence. It seemed she had become arrogant and didn't take as many precautions as time passed. He was shocked at how many people she had used. Just then his cell rang.

"Hey Danny, what!" His sat up straight as soon as he heard what had gone on. "Of course, anything I can do to help. I'm on my way now." Catherine vanished from his mind as he headed off. There now were more immediate concerns.

XXXXX

Jim sat and waited for his guest. He was in an empty building, but there was a mattress on the floor. He didn't want to take any chances people would recognize him in case Five-0 came to talk to them. The cute blonde was going to be his. It had been so long since he'd been laid, he'd almost forgot what it was like. Being in the Navy and preferring his partners to be of the male persuasion he had to be very careful, not any more. Once they got the sale out of the way they were made for life. Just then he heard a car. He walked over to the door and looked out. There was Danny all alone as promised. The road behind him could be clearly seen and he couldn't hear any other kinds of engines.

He grabbed his cell and contacted his friends. "He's here. I'll call and tell you when I've finished."

XXXXX

Chin saw that the cell was being used, that could only mean one thing. He hoped.

"Billy, it's Chin the call just went through. They won't be expecting any other contact with each other for a while. You go for Danny and we'll go for Steve, hopefully he is conscious and will be able to give us some help. We'll contact you when we're through, or will expect one from you." He put his cell into his pants pocket and nodded to his cousin. It was time to go and save McGarrett's ass. Once he and Danny were safe they would then deal with the Catherine problem. No one was going to keep those two men apart. It was clear they were connected, it was meant to be. This task force has definitely had trial by fire to see how they work together.

XXXXX

Slowly Chin and the others, which included Kono, HPD and SWAT made their way towards the warehouse which held Steve. These men were paranoid; they wouldn't ask anyone to help. If too many people knew it would be more likely they would get caught. If that was correct, three men were in that building who needed to be taken out before they could kill their prisoner.

XXXXX

"Don't play games Danny. You know why you're here, so let's get down to it."

"You don't really want to do this."

"Oh yeah I do, you're hot piece of ass and it's been a while."

"Well, he might hot a piece of ass, but you're not going to get your hands on him, ever." Billy spoke as he appeared in the doorway.

"McGarrett's going to die because of you." Jim turned and suddenly pulled a gun that had been hidden in a box that was sat on the crate.

"Billy." Danny called out as Jim pulled the trigger and the ex-SEAL collapsed to the ground, blood already spreading out on his shirt.

Danny attacked Jim; he punched him as hard as he could. The SEAL went down taking the cop down with him.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Jim muttered the danger turned him on even more.

Danny managed to get his hand on the gun. As the two men struggled it went off.

Jim's eyes widened in surprise as he glanced down and saw the blood patch growing quickly on his own t-shirt. Danny hit him again and knocked him out. He grabbed the gun, cell and checked to make sure that there weren't any more weapons. As much as he wanted to go straight to help his friend, he couldn't. He had to make sure they were safe first. Danny quickly handcuffed him and the rushed to Billy's side calling for an ambulance as he did so.

"Danny." Billy choked out.

"No, don't talk; the ambulance is on its way."

"Evidence in my car, will help Steve." Red droplets fell from the corner of his mouth. "Catherine won't get away with hurting you both, be happy together."

"We'll have a huge party when this is all sorted out." In the distance a siren could be heard getting closer.

XXXXX

The handcuffs dig into Steve's wrists as struggles to free himself as the noise outside gets louder. There were people yelling and weapons being discharged. He knew that they were one man down, as Jim had told him he was going to meet Danny. The asshole also went into great detail of what he planned to do.

All Steve wanted to do was to get out of here and kill them all, slowly and painfully. He wanted to make them pay for not just stealing weapons, what they had planned to do with the man he cared about, but for being a disgrace to the Navy. The door creaked open and he waited to see if they had come to finish him off and there in the doorway was Kono. Her face dirt covered face was the most beautiful thing he'd seen.

"The cavalries here brah." She grinned at him.

"What about Danny?"

Her face fell and his heart started to pound.

"Danny's fine," she spoke quickly at his facial expression. "Billy died on the way to the hospital. The paramedics worked on Jim, but he died at the scene."

Steve was glad that the man he loved was okay, but he was upset that Billy had died to help them. The ex of his ex had done everything he could to help and that eventually caused the end of his life. They would take the time to mourn him properly. It was time to get going he needed to see Danny with his own eyes.

"Thanks for letting me know, but mostly for the rescue."

"That's what teams are for. Well, HPD and SWAT helped as well."

XXXXX

Danny and Steve headed straight towards and hugged each other as soon as they were in reach. It could only be a quick one in case Catherine was around or she had hired someone. Chin and Kono joined in. They were glad that the team had only come out with a few scrapes and bruises.

XXXXX

Now it was time to deal with Catherine Rollins. Steve had looked through the info Billy had accumulated. He had never thought that she would do half things that she had blackmail of lovers and so called friends, but the rest was just a shock. Selling secrets for money and so much more, she would definitely spend time put away. It just made him sick, how he had missed so much.

Catherine believed that she was smarter and better than anyone else, that the rules didn't count to her. But they did and he was going to prove it. Steve had decided to leave the Navy. The Task Force was amazing and he wanted to be free to show everyone that he was in love with the most amazing man in the world. Danny was someone who shouldn't be hidden away.

XXXXX

It had been a couple of weeks since he'd been in contact with the Navy. He told them they had found the weapons and had caught the perpetrators, one of which had died. He'd gone through the process of leaving the Navy. They had tried to talk him out of it, but he wanted to be with Danny. He had explained how he was glad to be home, and being in charge of the Task Force was taking all his concentration. It was important to him especially after the death of his father. He loved and was honored to have served his country, now it was time to protect his home. Steve then passed across the information that had been collected about Catherine. She had to be stopped. Steve told them that they had split up. She had become jealous of his new friendship with his team and mostly Danny Williams. She had made more out of it, than there actually was. Billy had been told by her that she was going to get him back; her revenge was going to be getting him kicked out of the Navy. There was also evidence that this was not the first time she acted out on an ex because of jealousy. Steve left them with all the information including personal notes purely about Catherine that Billy had written.

XXXXX

"I've heard that Catherine has been arrested, the Navy want to deal with her, but there are a few PD's as well. They're looking at some suicides, that they may have in fact been murder."

"I know I didn't really know her, but it still comes as a shock that she would do things like that. I thought she was more like you Steve. You know a credit to the uniform and all of that." Danny added.

"I've had a few messages telling me I was lucky to get out when I did. It seems that her ego had inflated so much she wasn't liked much. Catherine obviously toned it down whenever she saw me."

"I still can't believe she was willing to have a meaningful relationship with someone she blackmailed to be there. If they say no, trying to ruin their lives, it's disgusting. What she tried to do to you to, well that bitch is lucky I never got near her." Kono growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, it's over now and soon Danny and Steve can finally be together." Chin grinned at them.

They were still being careful and remaining 'friends' until his discharge came through. They weren't going to risk it. If people asked afterwards, well what happened with Catherine, Billy and Steve getting kidnapped it pushed them together. How many others had fallen for their best friends? They hadn't known each other for years, it just felt like it.

XXXXX

Steve and Danny walked hand in hand down the beach. They nodded and said hello to their neighbours as they passed them. Catherine was awaiting trial for numerous charges and it seemed at least one of those suicides had been in fact murder. She wasn't going to get away with a lot of it, going to prison was really a given. Steve was no longer part of the Navy. He was glad that he had Danny and Five-0, if not things would have been a lot tougher becoming a civilian. It was still difficult as the Task Force hadn't been going that long. It seemed only yesterday that fateful call with his father.

"Yo, wait for us." Kono yelled as her and Chin ran over to them.

Steve turned to Danny and smiled as they stopped. He'd met the man of his dreams; they were made for each other. Their abilities had merged, and in Kono and Chin they found safe harbours, being connected this way made them work as a team even better, they were connected more than any of them thought. It happened after the two men 'consummated' their love, and the four of them connected in a deeper way. Grace had become a daughter to him, he absolutely adored her. Things were going great and he was looking forward to what the future was going to bring.

The End


End file.
